House of Hades
by Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears
Summary: Percy and Annbeth are now gone. What is the rest of the crew to do now that they have no stratigist and are left with a sad saytar, whose taken up the hobby of Directioning? Find out in the House of Hades! Disreguard crappy summary (and spelling)


**This story shall only have one another book reference.**

The first person to greet Annabeth when she stepped out of the light wasn't Percy.

Or Piper.  
Or Hazel.  
Or Even Leo or Nico.

It was Jason. And the second person was Frank. Now, Annabeth isn't sure if you know what being tackled by two buff guys is like, but it certainly isn't pleasant. She was immediately thrown back and slammed into a wall she hadn't seen before. Almost as soon as she hit the wall, she was plucked back up. When Annabeth looked up to see her savoir, she was glad to see it wasn't Jason or Frank. It was Percy.

Hazel had told Annabeth that when she first saw Percy that she thought he was a Roman God. Annabeth could see the resemblance. With his windblown, jet black hair and Sea Green eyes, Percy (in the right angles) could totally be a knockout.

It was when Annabeth was hit with yet another hug, did she realize that she was staring at Percy for a long time. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and for the first time noticed that she was surrounded by all her friends and the room they were in was incredibly loud.

Piper and Hazel were in the back of the small circle that had formed around Annabeth and Percy, trying to push their way to the front, shouting at Jason and Frank who were shouting apologizes. Leo was being unusually quiet, just standing there. Annabeth could tell from the position he was frozen in that was the one who had hugged her. She couldn't help but feel a bit touched. She had had a feeling Leo was kind of afraid of her.

The noise was getting out of control so Annabeth decided to end it.

"Guys." The noise seemed to only to get worse. It was like they only thought her voice was just another one to compete against. She tried again, this time louder, with more force.

"_Guys! _"

This time they got quite. Annabeth could see all of their faces. It was as if all of them switched expressions. Jason, Leo and Frank, usually the brave ones, had fear etched on their faces. Like they thought she would lash out. Hazel and Piper looked brave and confident. And Percy, Percy had a hollow blank look on his face as he looked off to the side. It was things like this that scared Annabeth. It was a confirmation that something lurked that was so dangerous it could have the bravest people she had ever met shaken to the core.

Taking a deep breath, Annabeth asked the question that probably had been buried off in everybody's mind.

"Where _are_ we?"

It was true; she had no idea where they were. All around then was white. The kind of whiten that could drive people crazy. Annabeth had no idea how long or wide the room was. What shape or anything. It could go on for miles, or just be a tiny box. They wouldn't know unless they looked, and Annabeth didn't think she wanted to do that. Something about the room just withdrew her irrational fears and made her feel small.

"The better question is who we are. Inside, at least." It was an answer to a question she almost forgot she asked.

The group all turned around and saw none other than Nico di Angelo. Annabeth made a mental note to pay more attention to her surroundings. Even as she did that, she wasn't really surprised. Nico had a bad habit with popping up unannounced and then making nonsense statements.

Annabeth opened her mouth but Percy beat her to the punch. It was the first time that he had spoken so it startled her.

"Nico, what are you talking about?" Percy snapped. "We know who we are inside."

Hazel looked kind if mad that Percy snapped at Nico like that. "Not like that, Percy. He means who we are physically standing inside." She looked at Nico. "Right?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably. Annabeth could tell he was not used to all this attention.

"Not necessarily physically. But overall, correct."

"Wait, so you mean we're inside some one? Gross." Leo said. Piper rolled her eyes. "No, like that stupid. Like a dream."

Frank looked upset. "So this is all a dream? When we wake up, Annabeth and Percy will still be gone?" At that, everybody tensed up. Annabeth didn't know what to feel. She wanted to stay like this forever, if that didn't mean waking up in the Underworld. Even if she could, she didn't think she would. The white walls made her nervous.

"How do we wake up?" Annabeth looked at Nico intently. She wanted to get out of her now and face whatever was waiting.

"Well, you could just wait…" She glared harder. "What I meant to say was we could snap you out of it. A dream is like trance. To be woken from a trance you have to be—"

"Released."

"Correct. Since we can't release you will have to do the next best thing."

Without a word, Nico walked over and promptly whacked Percy in the head. Nico must have been stronger than he looked because Percy crumpled on the floor.

Everyone stared at Nico and Annabeth back away.

"Um…" She had no idea what to say. "You aren't going to do to me right?"

Nico shook his head as if the idea was ridiculous. "Of course not. Piper is."

Annabeth thought Piper would protest and charm speak her instead but she did the exact opposite. Piper walked over and Annabeth could have sworn she muttered something like _'It's what she wanted'_ under her breath. And with that, Piper punched her clean in the temple and the last thing annabeth saw before she blanked out was the endless white ceiling.


End file.
